


More Than This - Team Fortress 2

by xSandra



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-03
Updated: 2013-11-03
Packaged: 2017-12-31 09:29:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1030070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xSandra/pseuds/xSandra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roo confesses her love for the RED Sniper at an evening on the roof.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Than This - Team Fortress 2

    Roo was sitting on the roof, enjoying the night sky and counting the stars. She had been sitting there for close to an hour and was nearly ready to head back to her van to call it a day. She moved a little, to make herself comfortable and looked at the moon. It was bright. Bright enough for her to read the letters on the page in front of him. Scout had lent her one of his comic books, but Roo didn't seem to have quite a lot of interest in them. She had gotten herself through the first 5 pages, but she had put it down 4 times between the pages. Roo smiled as she heard footsteps behind her. She shot up and grabbed onto her kukri. She looked around and saw Sniper walking up to her. Roo had been in love with him pretty much since they met in Australia. He taught her how to be a sniper, but he was too naive to notice that she liked him. After all, she didn't really know how to tell him either. Did she even dare to do so?  
  
     “Mate, what are you doing up here? I thought I was the only one awake,” Roo exclaimed when Sniper came closer.  
  
     “I thought I'd check on my friend here,” Sniper said as he sat down on the place where Roo used to be sitting. Roo flinched at the word _friend _. She did not want to be friends, she wanted best of both worlds.__  
  
     “I'm pretty fine here on my own,” Roo said and she pointed at Scout's comic, “You know, reading this.” Sniper chuckled, knowing that Roo didn't like comic books at all. Roo settled herself next to him and she glanced over at him. Sniper was staring at the sky. She smiled and stared the same way.  
     “Have you ever counted the stars?” Sniper asked her. Roo looked at him and smiled.  
  
     “I have been counting the stars for the past few hours already,” Roo answered and pointed to the sky, “I have never gotten further than a hundred.” Sniper looked at her again and Roo looked into his eyes and she knew she would have to tell her how she felt about him, but she didn't want to lose their friendship. Sniper grinned, a little late though. It had been silent for at least a minute or two. Roo sighed and got up.  
  
     “I think I'm going to bed now,” Roo said to him, “The battle is extremely early tomorrow.” Roo didn't want to mention anything to him, before she would do stupid things, she'd better go away. Sniper got up and stood in front of her.  
  
     “You can stay a little longer, you know,” Sniper said, “At least, I would really like that.” Roo didn't know what to do. And that's when she did something she'd considered stupid. She moved closer to him and he looked confused, but he smiled. She wrapped her arms around his neck. He smelled familiar, like he always smelled when he gave her a friendly hug. She quickly pressed her lips on his, so he couldn't speak. His lips were soft and tasted differently than she had imagined. Sniper was surprised, but quickly gave into the kiss. Their lips parted for a second and they blankly stared at each other. Sniper smiled and leaned forward to kiss her again. Sniper let go of the kiss and wrapped his arms around her waist.  
  
     “Roo...” Sniper sighed and he kissed her forehead, “Why did you kiss me?” Roo looked up at him, she had already placed her head against his chest. She remained silent and studied his face. His facial expression hadn't changed a bit, yet she thought he looked more calm and peaceful.  
  
     “I like you. I have liked you since...” She paused, “forever.” Sniper smiled and rest his head on hers. Sniper had _liked_ her for some time, but he didn't really know what he felt was love or friendship. Now he knew for sure that what he felt for the whole time was love.  
  
     “I-I don't know what to say,” Sniper said with quite a lot of effort.  
  
     “Then don't say anything. Just hug me,” Roo said as she pulled him into a tighter embrace. The stood there for a few minutes and the sky was getting darker and darker. After quite a long pause Roo decided to speak again.  
  
     “Does it surprise you that I kissed you?” Roo asked and moved away from the embrace. She looked up at his face to see his face. He chuckled a bit.  
  
     “Not one bit,” he answered. With his eyes locked on Roo's, he took a step closer. She was unsure if her heart had ever pounded so fast in her life. Just as the longing became unbearable, Sniper's lips met Roo's. The warmth of his mouth sent a current running through her body. Roo threw hair hands around Sniper's neck once again as she got lost in his soft lips. Sniper pulled away and he grinned at her and he let his hands move to her face and her hair. He cupped her face and kissed her again. For a moment they just looked into each other's eyes, thinking they could read each other's thoughts. After a while, Roo asked him what he was thinking.  
  
     “You're beautiful,” Sniper said, “My little kangaroo.”


End file.
